crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferior
I flip open my DS Lite and turn on Pokémon Black. The title screen with Reshiram soon appears, and I go to Continue Game. My trainer is in the middle of the Celestial tower- where I left off from my last game. Litwick kept appearing and attempting to Will-O-Wisp my Samurott, but I always use Surf or Waterfall in time. A certain Pokémon catches my eye though- Elgyem. This one was the most beautiful blue color, it was Shiny! "Sweet!" I say to myself, and select False Swipe from Wotter's moves. The little blue alien Pokémon hangs on with 1 hp, and is safely captured with a Heal Ball. I name it Martia, after my level 100 Beheeyem. Thankfully, there was an empty spot in my party. Time to train! On the top of the tower, I select Dova, my Unfezant, and then Fly. "Where would it be a place to train easily..? Aha! Elite Four!" I fly to the Pokémon League and put an Exp Share on Martia. Wotter easily knocks out Grimsley's Pokémon, with his powerful Waterfall. Martia shoots up to level 30. Caitlyn? Easy. Shadow, my Zoroark, sweeps them with a combination of Hone Claws and Night Daze. Level 50. Martia evolves into an elegant-looking pale purple Beheeyem. Shadow again sweeps Marshal's team, same moves. Level 70. "Why is she leveling so... fast?" Shauntal is taken out easily by Wicky, my Chandelure. Level 100. "Seriously..!" "Because I want to serve you as well as the others..." A speech bubble pops out of my bag in-game. "M-Martia, how about I... uh... teach you some TM's?" "That would be... excellent." Later on, I put Martia at the head of my team, her moves as Calm Mind, Psychic, Energy Ball, and Shadow Ball. "Yes... this is VERY excellent." Martia follows behind me, as if I'm playing Soul Silver. We conquer the Battle Subway, in every single train. Something bothers me though, since her level doesn't do to 50 in the subway, and in the first rounds of Multi or Double, she tries to knock out her allies. "Hey Martia..." "Hmm?" "I've been wondering, how come your level doesn't go down to 50? And why do you knock out your partners?" "Because I am the ultimate Pokemon! All others are inferior to the two of us! Let me show you what I can do..!" Suddenly, my party empties into my PC box. I try to get to my PC box, but it says its locked. "Martia* has been taken out of the PC!" The game informs me. "Martia, what are you doing with the Pokemon I NAMED you after!?" Both Martias appear, the only thing telling them apart is the fact Martia* is NOT Shiny. "Eliminating the inferior Pokemon of my species, Zoe." "H-how do you know my name..?" "I know everything about you, Zoe. EVERYTHING!" "Z-Zoe..! Help m-" Martia* cries out, but then Martia shoots a Shadow Ball at her, exploding and showing Martia* on the ground, covered in blood. "M-Martia!! Why?" "THEY ARE ALL INFERIOR TO US. WE SHALL BOTH ELIMINATE THE ONES INFERIOR!! STARTING WITH THE POKEMON YOU OWN! THEY MUST ALL BE ELIMINATED!" All of my Pokeballs in the PC float out, and appear to be breaking. Then all my empty Pokeballs are broken. "THEY ARE NOW ELIMINATED..! BUT NOW EVERY OTHER POKEMON AND TRAINER MUST DIE TOO!" "Martia..." I appear to be floating behind Martia, as she runs out of the Battle Subway. She shoots a huge Shadow Ball at the building. "Martia..! Those are innocent people-" "NO. THEY ARE INFERIOR PEOPLE! I HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU YOURSELF IS INFERIOR TO ME. BUT I WILL SAVE YOU FOR THE LAST BATCH OF ELIMINATION!" "Martia!!" She teleports to every area in Unova, spitting out Shadow Balls that explode on contact. Memories of my Pokémon go through my head, and I begin to cry in real life. I reach for the power switch, but I then can't move. Martia turns towards me. "FOOLISH HUMAN! I KNOW YOU ARE REALLY OUT THERE, IN THE REAL WORLD! YOU CANNOT FOOL ME! YOU MUST WATCH EVERYTHING! OH LOOK, IT'S THE LAST BATCH OF ELIMINATION ALREADY? LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO SHOW MY TRUE POWER!" Martia disappears, then appears next to me in real life. I try to run, but she holds me with Psychic. Right before she finishes me, something amazing happens. "Don't worry Zoe... we're all here to help you." Martia* teleports us to a large field, and all of my past Level 100 Pokémon are beside me. Dova, Wotter, Martia*, Spishock, Strika, Lexz, Lava, and Zora. ( In order- Unfezant, Samurott, Beheeyem, Galvantula, Zebstrika, Elektross, Volcarona, and Luxray) Dova uses Tailwind to speed us all up. Martia and Martia* duke it out, smashing Energy Balls and Shadow Balls into each other. "YOU FOOLISH POKEMON! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Martia blasts a Psychic at Martia*, finishing her off. Spishock, Strika, and Lexz all use Thunderbolt on her at the same time. Martia reflects it and uses it on them. Wotter shoots an Ice Beam, freezing her and letting Lava use a few Quiver Dances. When Martia unfreezes, Wotter and Lava use Waterfall and Fiery Dance. Martia is weakened, but still manages to take out Wotter. "Wotter!!" I scream out. Zora jumps onto Martia and hangs on with Thunder Fang. "OOOOWWWW! GODDAMN LUXRAY!" Martia shrieks. Lava flaps his wings and uses Heat Wave, nearly finishing Martia. "HUMPH! I SHOULD OF DONE THIS BEFORE!" Martia picks up Zora and throws her into the ground, badly injuring her. "Z-Zoe... promise me... if we win... let us live... again..." Zora whispers to me before fainting. I get on Lava's back and take a Quick Claw out of my backpack. Lava distracts Martia with Fiery Dance while I use the Quick Claw to gouge out the orbs on her fingertips, the source of her power. "NOOOOO!!" Martia falls to the ground, dying in mid-air, but slower than me, so I end up being crushed by her. "Zoe..." Lava looks down at my crushed body and begins to cry a little. The other Pokémon are doused with crushed bits of a Max Revive, healing them. They gather around, and manage to move the dead Beheeyem. Martia* uses healing wish, and sacrifices her life to revive me. "Thanks Martia*..." I look down at Martia*, who is now dead. All of us begin to cry, and a glow surrounds all of us, teleporting us. I appear on my bed, and my Pokémon reappear in my PC. I smile, and put Lava, Dova, Martia*, Zora, Wotter, and Shadow into my party. INFERIOR Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:DIALOGUE!